The Reason Why
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: She always wondered why he slept with the music on. OKay I really suck at summaries, but please read it's my frist gilmore girls story. One-shot Lit


**The Reason Why**

**Hey guys this is my first Gilmore Girls story, but I LOVE the show. And I hope you like it, it just kinda popped into my head when I was watching an episode. Please review.**

**XxXDrama QueenXxX**

They had been living together for over three months, and one thing that she always wondered. Why did he always have to sleep with the music on.

One day as they prepared for bed, she looked as he selected a CD to put on. It's not that she minded the music, but she still wondered why he refused to sleep without it. The one night that she had a headache, she asked him to turn it off, of course he did without any thought. But she knew that he didn't sleep a wink that night. So, she decided to confront him about it.

"Jess?" she questioned. He turned from the dresser, where he was getting a pajama shirt, and came over to her. He hugged her pressing a quick peck to her lips. She gave a small smile and layed her head on his bare chest, trying to collect her thoughts. She raised her head and looked him in the eyes,

"Jess? Can I ask you something?" she asked him shyly. He stopped the kisses he had been planting on her neck momentaraly. But as soon as he responded with a sure, he returned to his preceeding affections.

"Why do you sleep with the music on?" she asked, he stopped his kisses and looked at her strangely.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"I just noticed and wanted to know why" she reasoned. As she said this she noted that his normally chocolate brown eyes, had now turned to almost black so it was almost impossible to tell the difference between his eye and his pupil.

"Jess? Talk to me" she pleaded, as he had stayed silent.

"I-I- Rory, this is a part of my past that I don't know if I should tell you" he said softly.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked really hurt. He looked at her like she was crazy for thinking that. But when he saw the tears in her eyes he hugged her close littering kisses in her hair.

"Of course I trust you Ror, I love you more than life it's self but this is something you wouldn't want to hear about" he explained. She looked up at him.

"Of course I want to know about your life, I love you too" she said kissing him softly. He reciprocated it and hugged her close afterwards, kissing her temple softly.

"God Ror, I love you so much that I don't know what I'd do without you" he sighed before continuing. "When I was about 8 years old, Liz got herself the first of many boyfriends, Larry. After a few weeks he started beating her" Rory gasped at this.

"I couldn't stand to see someone hurt my mom, so I stepped in. He beat me. So like the coward I was I ran to my room, and turned up my music so I couldn't hear their screaming" he stopped a moment to collect himself. She put her hand on his back, rubbing comforting circle on it.

"So everytime Liz and her boyfriend would fight, I hid in my room with the music on, and I tried to sleep and forget that this was happening" he finished looking at her aprehensively, she hugged him.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, I was just curious" she said, kissing him lighty. He smiled and layed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Well, now you know the reason why" he said lightly. She smiled and went to go to bed. But took a detour and went over to turn on the music. He looked at her strangely.

"We don't have to put it on" he explained. She gave a loving gaze to him, and got in bed beside him.

"I love you, and I don't mind the music. So, just give me a kiss good night then go to sleep" she said like she was speaking to a small child. He smirked.

"Just a good night kiss?" he pondered. She gave a confuzed glance to him. Before she caught on, he grabbed her and dove into her mouth tounge first. She smirked into the kiss but was , but was soon lost in it. Their hands going in seperate directions. His to her waist and hips, and her to his unrully hair. Just as she was getting into the kiss, he pulled back, smirking like crazy. She glared at him, but all he did was pull her to himself, and burried his face into her neck. She smiled and turned off the bedside lamp, before snuggling into him. He leaned over to her ear a moment later,

"And that's the reason, I want to marry you" he whispered softly into her ear before falling into a peacefull slumber, along with his girlfriend...fiance.

_This is right where we belong,_

_turn up the music._


End file.
